If He Only Knew
by venhelsing1
Summary: This is a story of Edward and Bella. All human


_True love is worth fighting for I am one person who knows what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back. You see I fought for my true love in fact I'm still fighting trying to deny the truth that my Edward loves someone else and. The sad part is that his mate knows that I love him she recognizes the expression on my face when I look at him. She knows that look because she gives that look to my older brother who is in the same grade as her they are both seniors in high school about to graduate. And I'm merely a junior about to move on to my senior year along with Edward. _

_ You see she is a few months older than both me and Edward and me and harry have been best friends since elementary school. And in our last year of Jr. high he and Tanya {that's his mates name by the way} started dating and at first I thought nothing of it cause I just thought that it was a simple crush but one day during summer vacation harry gave me a ride to the library while my car was in the shop. And he just started talking about the date he had with Tanya last night. And just the way he had said her name was the same way I say his name when I'm in my room just simply thinking about him. And that thought just suddenly made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it._

_ Then one day we went to the school basket ball game cause Jake is on the team the last game of the season. And I had excused my self to go to the bathroom and Edward to get something from his car. Then when I was making my way back to the bleachers I saw. Jake and Tanya KISSING! And at first I just couldn't believe it but it was true and when she finally I asked her to come with me to get some snacks and when I saw the counter I turn right around on my heels and demanded 'why did I jus see you kissing my brother ' at first her expression was surprised and then shock then after her face was normal and she asked in a low voice, what are you talking about. Then I answered and said you know damn well what I'm talking about. Then her face turned serous if you tell Edward what you saw so help m I'll tell him that you were trying to break us up._

_ I was shocked because she actually had the nerve to threaten me when she knew what a horrible thing se had done to harry. I kept quite the rest of the game I didn't even congratulate Jake on the win. After we went to my place to watch a movie but our plans changed when Edward unexpectedly bent down on one knee in front of Tanya where she was sitting on the couch and pulled out a small black box from his pocket and said, Tara will you marry me. At first the room was quite except for the loud popping noise of my mouth._

_ At first I wasn't aware of the searing pain that plunged through my chest and the feeling of my blood boiling when she answered in a proud voice YES. I had to fight so hard not to yell and scream at her and Jake for putting harry through this. But instead I ran straight to my room and slammed my door and locking it. At first no one came up to check on me but after an hour Tanya's voice suddenly filled my room saying if you ever tell harry what you saw I swear I will tell him that you love him. Then she left I almost cried the whole night thinking how she could look Edward straight in the eye and say that she will marry him and not even wince._

_The next morning when I had gotten dressed for school I saw Jake and Tanya asleep on the couch together holding hands. That was the worst week of my life at school harry sat next to me in every class saying how the wedding was going to be in a year or two. And that he cant imagine himself marrying anybody else but Tanya and when he said that I had to hold back tears._

_That whole week was just filled with talk of wedding details. The only thing on everyone's mind was how beautiful the wedding was going to be… except mine my mind was busy thinking about how hurt harry would be if he found out what Tanya and Jake had done behind his back. And the excuses Tanya would make to get out of trouble. _

_ That night we watched a movie called LITTLE ASHES that movie was so sad and at the end I looked away from the screen seeing harry cradling Tanya in his arms and he looked at me and in his eyes I saw what looked like so much pride so I asked him what was up with the look on his face and he said, I just cant believe how lucky I am to be engaged to such a beautiful girl who wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And have a true friend that tells me everything. When he said that I got a huge lump in my throat I almost told him what happened. But Tanya now who was PRETENING to be asleep looked at me ever so slightly gave me a look that was just daring me to tell him. So instead of telling him what happened I just said, Edward the truth is that I love you and I don't want you to marry Tanya. _

_He surprised me when his expression didn't change so I asked did you hear what I said? Oh I heard you, he said I've always known and I just want to tell you that I love you to. When he said that I was so ecstatic that I couldn't breathe I was about to say how long I've been waiting for him to say that but he cut me off and said that 'but I don't love you enough ' I love Tanya with all my heart I love you as a sister not as a lover and I know that your disappointed but look on the bright side you can tell me anything and I can tell you anything remember that._

_The next few days was hard cause even though I spent more time with harry I felt like there was a barrier between us. When I had first met Edward those first few days I kept having dreams about him and me holding hands. And then the next dream was of him and I kissing. _

_It seemed that those dreams were repeating themselves in my head every night and every minute of the day. Then that very night a new dream approached me it was of harry at his wedding and instead of Tanya in the wedding dress at the alter it was ME! And Edward smiling brilliantly at me when he said, I do. But that dream was shattered right when he took my face in his hands and was leaning forward to kiss me. Figures by of course damn Tanya._

_English was brutal harry and I kept passing notes about what to do together this weekend since Tanya was going with her folks to Denali to visit some relatives. So we decided to see a movie. When we got our tickets we hit the snack bar and then we took our seats. About half an hour into the movie it showed this couple walking on the beach holding hands so I reached to get some popcorn and accidentally took Edwards hand when we grabbed for a handful at the same time but instead of pulling his hand away he twined his hand with mine and turned to look at me and I could see his eyes sparkling and he smiled and I smiled back and I unknowingly leaned forward toward his face and he did the same and our lips met and inside me a creature deep in my chest roared with triumph and my lips parted and I could taste and smell the sweet aroma of his sweet breath then we parted and just starred at each other beaming then I just sat there quiet for a while then he gestured for us to leave so I got up willingly even though the movie had just started. So as soon as he drove me home I got out but to find him right behind me._

_Then when I turned to say good night he surprised me by crushing his lips down on mine and wrapped his arms around me hen he raised one of his hands and his fingers tangled in my hair and mine in his. He continued to kiss me for almost an hour then all of a sudden he pulled his lips away to whisper I love you. And I whispered I love you more._


End file.
